Single Is Simple, Couple Is Trouble
by Rising Sword
Summary: While baby sitting for some extra cash, Ichigo meets a man that will change his life for the better, right? Grimmichi yaoi AU


**Single Is Simple, Couple Is Trouble  
>Chapter 1: Baby Sitting<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll have two cheeseburgers, two french fries, and two large drinks."<p>

Ichigo pushed in the order and told the man on the other side of the counter the cost. After giving the man back his change Ichigo waited for the next person in line with a look of mild jadedness. He was surprised to hear a familiar yet unrecognizable voice screaming his name.

"Ichigo! Is that you?" Shouted a busty women with a short young boy at her side. Ichigo looked at her and tried to remember just who this women was. "I didn't know you worked at Burger King. Ohhhh just look how tall and handsome you've become! Oh your mom would be so proud!" She continued over ecstatically.

Oh yeah, she was a friend of his late mom. "Oh hey Ms. Shihouin." Ichigo said while taking off his ridiculous Burger King hat and itching his head, he wished he could just throw that thing away.

The dark-skinned woman stepped forward and leaned against the counter while the growing line behind her got anxious. "Just call me Yoruichi, anyway how have you been?"

"I've been fine." The orange headed cashier replied, finally noticing the line. "Uhh what can I get you to eat."

Yoruichi ignored the question. "So why are you working here?"

Ichigo wished he could just take Yoruichi's order and get on with it. It was lunch time and the place was getting packed. There was a huge line behind his mother's friend and he was the only register open. He noticed the young boy at yoruichi's side tense up and slyly move away from her most likely also noticing the angry overflow of hungry people. Yoruichi, still seemingly oblivious, repeated her question after snapping her fingers in front of Ichigo.

"I uh just moved out of dad's house and I need money for rent I guess." Ichigo wondered if he should just tell her to hurry the fuck up.

"You live on your own now? You've grown up so much since I last saw you!" Yoruichi nearly shouted. "Who do yo-" She felt a tug on her leg.

"Mom there's a huge ass line behind us so can you hurry the hell up?" Ichigo laughed to himself at the young boy's vocabulary, he looked around 10 or 11 and he was speaking to his mom like that? Surprisingly enough, Yoruichi flicked him in the forehead.

"Hold on Sora."

Ichigo sighed, okay this was seriously taking too long. "I'm sorry but there is a huge line so you're gunna have to hurry up and order."

Yoruichi moved away from Sora and looked up at Ichigo. "Huh?" She turned around to face the impatient croud. "Oh shit!"

Sora smirked.

Ichigo was relieved when she finally placed her order. He gave her the reciept and huffed out a breath of air as she walked away.

"Oh thats right!" Yoruichi clapped her hands together and turned around, causing ichigo to frown. He heard the man that was just about to approach him mutter something under his breath. Yoruichi cut right back in the front of the line. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if everybody in the place pulled out pitchforks and started a riot.

"Ichigo how would you like to make some extra money?"

"How?" Ichigo was genuinly curious for the first time in the entire conversation.

"Well I had a baby sitter planned for tonight but they canceled. I'd love for you to do it. I'll pay you 10 bucks an hour." she grinned.

Holy shit Ichigo thought. That was more money then he made in this minimum wage crap for a job. Tax free too.

"Who am I baby sitting?" Ichigo asked.

"Sora of course."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he too old to need a baby sitter?"

"Exactly" Sora cut in.

"He should be too old to need one. But I can never leave this little bastard alone without having something go wrong."

Ichigo looked at Sora, he's already old enough to take care of himself, all he had to do was sit there and look after him for a while.

"Sure, where and what time?"

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck out you crazy whore!"<p>

"Shut up you lazy bastard! I own this house you don't do shit!"

Grimmjow dodged the flying empty whiskey bottle his mother just threw at his father. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of living in this piece of crap one bedroom house in a neighborhood that no normal person would ever step foot in. He thanked his foster mom for raising him up tough or he wouldn't have survived the last four months with his 'rehabilitated' parents. He needed to get away, he wasn't going to stay here another minute. Grimmjow walked over to the couch, which was now his new bed, and grabbed his small duffel bag which sadly held all of his belongings. The young man walked straight out the front door, never looking back. Even if it killed him, he was never going back there.

Grimmjow knew the first thing he needed to do was get out of this area, it was gang territory and he didn't want to attract any attention to himself. He pulled his favorite hoodie out of his bag and slipped it on, raising the hood to cover his vibrant blue hair that didn't help keeping attention off of him. Now in stealth mode, he quietly headed in the direction of the only place he could think to go. The only place he has ever called home.

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly evaded all the flying cats the evil space pandas were shooting at him. He needed to get to the leader of the pandas, pandatros, and slay him with the fly swatter of all things holy and righteous. When suddenly, a huge gust of wind picked up, making him struggle to continue onwards. The chosen one, leader of the cat rebellion, was not going to give up. He would prevail. The wind picked up, lifting Ichigo off his feet. He was taken up, flying backwards, shooting through the clouds when he noticed it wasn't wind picking him up, it was the pandas mother ships tractor beam.<p>

"Nooo! Dammit no! I have to, have to save them all. My poor cats." Ichigo tossed and turned.

The man directly above Ichigo tried with all his might to surpress the laugh surfacing. A small giggle escaped making his orange headed friend start to awaken.

Ichigo looked up through blurry, sleep deprived eyes. After blinking a few times, he noticed he was being pinned down.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo questioned, his vision finally coming back to him. He looked into the russet eyes above him.

"Renji?"

"The one and only." Renji grinned. He crouched over Ichigo and bounced up and down before pounding foreheads with the defenseless sleeper. He rolled over next to Ichigo on the bed and stretched every limb as far as they could go.

Renji was Ichigos best friend, they were like brothers, inseparable. They've known each other as long as they could remember and have recently moved in together.

Renji yawned. "It's seven in the afternoon, you said you needed to get up."

"Oh yeah, shit." Ichigo whined.

"Long day?" Renji asked.

"Yeah I guess, I just didn't get enough sleep."

Renji sat up criss-crossed. He scratched at his long red hair that was currently up in a pony tail, or as Ichigo would say, pineapple mode. "So what did you need to get up for?"

"I'm baby sitting for some chick that knew my mom." Ichigo said while getting up out of bed. He walked over to his closet and started pulling at clothes to wear.

Renji laughed. "Good luck with that one buddy."

"What?" Ichigo looked back at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You suck with kids dude." Renji said, now taking up the half of the bed Ichigo was once occupying. He flopped around onto his stomach, turning his head to face Ichigo. "How much you gettin' paid?"

"10 dollars an hour." Ichigo said while stripping out of his work clothes he accidentally fell asleep in.

Renji sighed, "I still wouldn't do it. I hate kids."

"He's not that little, how hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Who raised you? Satan?" Ichigo shouted at Sora as he pulled a wadded up paper towel that the child had just lit on fire out of his hand and threw it in the sink.<p>

"No, but close to it." Sora smirked and ran off.

Ichigo ran water over the smoldering towel in the sink. Thinking about the nightmare of a night he has been having. First the dumb kid starts spraying him with a water gun the moment Yoruichi left, then proceeds to try and mark anything and everything with permanent marker. After the marker was taken away, and a few minutes of continuous whining, Sora seemed to have finally calmed down. Until Ichigo heard a few noises in the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and walked into the kitchen, completely shocked at what he saw. Sora had 'attempted' to make a meal, either that or wanted to kill someone with his deadly poison. In a pan on the stove were, pasta noodles, a banana, potato chips, two scented candles, and to top it all off, baking soda. There was no kind of liquid of any sort in the pan so the items were just burning in place. Sora was in the process of transferring a jar of tomato sauce from the refrigerator to the pan when he was caught, resulting in him dropping the can and running. Tomato sauce shot out in every direction. Just perfect for Ichigo, not only was he baby sitting, but now he has become the maid. Wonderful. He was in the process of cleaning up the endless red sauce when he smelt something burning and caught Sora lighting the paper towel on fire.

After he rinsed the charcoaled remains of the towel down the garbage disposal he went back to cleaning the tomato sauce. "If you do one more bad thing I'm going to tape you down to a chair." He yelled while cleaning, making sure the little demon heard him. Just then he heard vigorous pounding at the door. Ichigo cursed to himself. He didn't like the sound of that insane knocking.

"Hey Yoruichi you there?" The man behind the door shouted.

Ichigo exited the kitchen and Sora came out of his room, they both looked at each other with a bit of confusion. All Ichigo could think of was drug deals. That had to be it. Yoruichi was an insane lunatic who deals drugs on the side, that must be how she could afford this place.

More pounding. "Yoruichi! It's me Grimmjow!"

"Grimmjow!" Sora yelled and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Ichigo protested. No unknown visitors was a unspoken law for all baby sitters wasn't it?

Sora opened the door and the first thing Ichigo noticed was the pouring rain and clashes of thunder and lightning. He guessed he was too preoccupied with Satan's little helper that he hadn't seen the storm. Then his eyes fell upon the suspicious tall hooded figure in the door way. The man bent down and lifted Sora up in a big bear hug.

"How've ya been little guy?"

Oh great Ichigo thought, even little Sora was involved in these drug deals.

"Wh-who are you?" Ichigo finally said.

The man that was now entering the house jumped slightly, obviously just noticing Ichigo's presence.

"Who are you?" The suspicious hooded drug dealer retorted.

"I'm the baby sitter." Ichigo replied with a bit of disgust in his voice. He was never baby sitting this kid ever again.

The man noticed that bit of disdain and chuckled. "Well I'm this little shits step brother."

* * *

><p>AN So how did you like the first chapter? :3 I think this story is going to be fun. I know it starts off fast. But everything gets explained. I haven't written anything in years and I've randomly decided to start up again. This story is going to be Yaoi, Grimmichi. Man love. =) So either like it or get the hell away. I also love suggestions so tell me who else you wanna see in this story. See ya later.


End file.
